


The Flowers of a New Life

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Lesbian Protagonist Tales [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Families of Choice, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbian Character, Romance, Valentine's Day, Yuri, for chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: While Mementos is gone and the work of the Phantom Thieves is done, there are still more challenges and ordeals for Futaba Sakura to face, though of a more mundane nature. She still has the challenges of school, relationships, of catching up with all she has missed and of exploring what the world has to offer. With aid from her friends, from Sojiro and from her girlfriend, Haru, she's going to take it all on. After getting a chance to start her live again, she is definitely not going to waste it.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Series: Lesbian Protagonist Tales [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434820
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've unfortunately have been dealing with a bit of a rough patch in regards to my mental health and in regards to writing. In spite of that, I hope that this will be an enjoyable read.

Futaba Sakura had had a troubled number of years since the death of her mother. She had dealt with that, feelings of misplaced guilt over it and the effects of self enforced social isolation. It was a rough time, to put it lightly. Remembering her lowest point during that time still sent an icy chill down her spine.

_I’d thought that I was a murderer, that I should die and die alone._

But she was fortunately had been given a different option, a chance to live once more and the power to help others as she has been helped. In the process, she had gained a group of friends she would always treasure. She had gotten a much stronger bond with Sojiro and regained a feeling of having a family to be a part of. Futaba had so much to be happy for and proud of, even ignoring her work as part of the Phantom Thieves. Helping save the world was probably something she’d never top.

_Plus I got to fly around in a UFO. Even if it wasn’t technically a real UFO, I still got closer to that than anyone else will._

But the last battle of the Phantom Thieves was hardly the end of her journey. She still had her life ahead of her. There was so much she needed to do or wanted to do and she had the desire to reach out and do it all. Things weren’t easy. At times, her ordinary life felt like it was filled with obstacles harder than the worst Shadow. That was the case recently with school, her efforts at socialising more and so many other things. But she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

As she finished preparing herself for the day, Futaba was full of resolve to make the most of it. She had been a Phantom Thief, a hero, and was ready to take up that role again if needed. She was also the daughter of a woman who had cared for her a lot and would surely be proud of her. Now, Futaba had her life ahead of her and so much for her to do with it. She was going to keep on really living, to honour her mothers memory every day by making the most of each and every one of them. She would do that and was determined to do so in an amazing way.

_Plus, have a lot of fun in the process._

* * *

As she went down the stairs for breakfast, Sojiro was watching the TV while idly writing something down. Probably something to do with Leblanc. Even before Akira had entered their life and introduced a lot of people to Leblanc, it still had required work to keep it running. That work had naturally increased alongside the number of regulars. Without looking up from it, he said “Morning, Futaba”.

“Morning”.

Futaba had a few things she could make for breakfast and she insisted on doing that for herself most mornings. Being able to feed herself and handle a meal that basic was a useful skill. But she definitely was not going to go without some breakfasts from Sojiro in a week. While he mainly focused on curry, he was still a much better cook than her.

After making something simple for herself, she sat next to Sojiro and he started up a conversation. “We’ll be seeing Akira today. At the moment, I think he’s at one of his old part time jobs. Or maybe he’s at one of his friends. Or...”. Sojiro stopped listing the possibilities “I can’t guess with him. How does one kid manage to do so much?”.

Futaba had no idea. That guy manages to be all over the place. Maybe it’s a special perk he has. I really need to learn it.

“Anyway, Futaba, there’s something I’ve wanted to say to you since I learned about this visit”.

Futaba’s eyes widened as she imagined the worst topic possible in regards to a guy that Sojiro could be so serious for. “It’s not The talk again. Right?”

“No, it’s not”. Sojiro groaned. “Once was bad enough and you better have gotten everything you need from that time because I really want to forget that whole thing”.

Futaba sniggered as she recalled that memory. While it had been awkward for her too, it was hilarious in hindsight, enough for her at least to be okay with laughing about it. Sojiro on the other hand obviously felt differently, so she forced herself to try and push it out of her mind for the moment.

“Yeah, that was a disaster. So, what did you actually want to say?”.

“Well...”. Sojiro’s expression changed, becoming a lot more serious. “Seeing him again got me thinking about everything that happened since I first met him, since he stopped living here. It feels like it was so long ago, but that’s probably just because of how much happened since I first met him”. Sojiro seemed to be lost in memories for a moment. Then he continued talking, with an affectionate tone in his voice. “You’ve done a lot even since his last visit. I want to tell you that I’m really proud of what you’ve accomplished. You’re been trying so hard with everything and making amazing progress. I’ve heard plenty of good things from school and I do pay attention when I see you talking with your friends about what you’ve been up to”.

“You do?”. Futaba had thought that he probably just tuned them out. But she realised how silly it was to not expect him to listen in at times. “Of course you do”. 

“Yeah. Anyway, I know you’ve been struggling with some of your school work recently, needing to catch up with so much and all that. I might not be able to help much with that, but I can at least tell you that I think you’re doing amazingly and I think your mother would be very proud of you. In fact, I’m certain of it”.

Futaba was so happy to hear these words from Sojiro. He’d had to do a lot for her when she’d started living with him. She owed him a lot, to the point where there were times she felt guilty. She’d also still felt lingering guilt in regards to her mother. This praise filled her heart with warmth and with confidence that she had nothing to feel guilty about. “Thanks, dad”.

“Remember, I’m always here to support you”. After those heart-warming words, Soijro then added. “Also, if you’re hoping to get something out of me with that dad thing, like more pocket money, the answer’s no”.

“Sojiro!”. Futaba let out a groan. “I wouldn’t do that at a moment like this. Besides, I’ve been handling my money okay. I don’t need more”. 

Sojiro laughed. “I know. Just teasing you”. He then grinned. “But I’m going to be sure to remember that that statement about not needing more money if you do suddenly ask for more”.

Futaba was shocked, but she quickly glared at him, her hands on her hips. “That’s awful. You can’t do that”.

“That’s my job too. I’m your dad, after all”. After saying that in a humorous tone, He then got up and left. As he did, Futaba smiled softly. “Yeah, you are”.

* * *

A few days later, Futaba was hanging out at Leblanc and Akira was elsewhere. She and the other Phantom Thieves were all happy to see him again. The times that he could visit were something they all loved. Joker had asked to hang out with her today. But she had something to attend. As much as she and everyone in their group liked their leader, Futaba had some commitments that were more important to her. He had accepted that, wished her good luck and was spending time with one of their mutual friends. While he was doing that, Futaba was doing something of the highest importance to her.

She was having a date with Haru. 

There was still a part of her mind that went _I’m in a relationship with Haru?_ whenever she was reminded of that fact. It was odd to be in relationship at all. But with someone like Haru?

_She’s smart and refined and elegant and really really cute, but also can be tough and dependable and reliable and so many other things. Haru is so amazing and yet she’s willing to listen to my nerd talk and hang out with me and date me. That makes her even more amazing. So this probably shouldn’t be happening, me dating her. So, how? I guess I'm just really lucky or something._

As she was thinking, her stomach rumbled and interrupted that. No, this wasn’t a time where Futaba could get lost in her thoughts. She had something else to focus on. There was her date going on now and something else specifically. “Are you sure you don’t want any curry, Haru? Last time I looked in the fridge, we had a lot left over”.

“Thank you for being so generous, Futaba, but I really don’t want any food”.

“Are you really sure? A hundred percent sure?”.

Haru smiled. “I really am”.

Sojiro, who was at the counter, then spoke up. “You’re being persistent because you want some yourself, aren’t you? You’re hoping I’ll give you some if Haru is also hungry”. 

He was right. Unfortunately, that had failed. So, Futaba tried her remaining option. “Can I have some anyway?”.

“No. Just because you’re on a date doesn’t mean I forgot you’re meant to be reducing the number of snacks you have. You can wait until dinner”.

“But I’ve been pretty good so far”. Futaba looked at him with irritation, annoyed at his answer. “Plus, I need more energy so I can give Haru an amazing date. You aren’t going to foil my efforts by denying me food, are you?” 

Unfortunately, Haru took Sojiro’s side. “Futaba, I agree with Sojiro. You need to eat healthier. Also, it’s wrong to use our relationship that way”. 

The two of them each fixed a stern unyielding gaze upon her. With that, it was clear that neither Haru or Sojiro were going to let her win. They were going to make her eat healthier and stop snacking.

_No, it’s too powerful. I can’t resist it._

Futaba felt there was only response left for her. 

“I surrender”.

“That would be wise”. Haru sounded very pleased as she said that. For a moment, Futaba was reminded of the times where Haru was at the front of their team, helping Joker with negotiating with a shadow. She recalled how scary Haru could be at those times and how she could make shadows cower in in fear and give up. Now it was Futaba who was being forced to give up. She wilted in an exaggerated manner and Sojiro laughed. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’ll bring you both some coffee instead”.

“Thank you”. Haru was obviously pleased and Futaba normally would have loved to have some too. But she didn’t feel like it today. “Actually, I’d like some water”.

In response that, Sojiro’s eyes widened. “Are you feeling okay?

Futaba tried to sound chirpier than she actually felt. “It’s nothing, just thought I should have less caffeine. If I’m going to commit to eating healthier, I should probably do that, right?”.

“Okay”. Sojiro didn’t seem like he fully believed her. That wasn’t surprising, given her reaction to being denied a snack. Fortunately, he didn’t point out the contradiction there. “I’ll get you some water. Would you like some ice with it?”.

“Yes please”.

Sojiro left to get their drinks. As he did, Futaba leaned her head on her hands, using those to prop up her head. She was honestly not at one hundred percent power and she didn’t want to make Haru worry by dropping her face against the table. She wanted to continue this date. There might be no time limit, unlike with Joker and his visits to Tokyo, but she and Haru were both often busy. Futaba was committed to doing as much as she could and her romantic life with Haru was something she was determined to go all out with as much as she could. 

_Plus, it would hurt a lot. That might make me wide awake, but I’d probably knock myself out and make everyone worry. I wish coffee didn’t seem repulsive at the moment. I should probably be resting. No, I shouldn’t start thinking about rest. I need to focus on my date and on avoiding sleep status. I can sleep later. Eventually. I do have some data collection stuff to check. Society might be getting better, but there’s still stuff I can do as a hacker._

Futaba’s thoughts were halted as she noticed Haru’s hand right in front of her, Haru reaching forward and about to touch her forehead. The sensation of Haru’s finger doing that jolted Futaba fully out of her hazy state.

“Hey!”

Haru sat down, concern in her eyes and an expression of certainty on her face. “I think you’re unwell. Why did you agree to this date in this condition? Futaba, you should be resting”. Haru’s tone made it clear to Futaba that it would be bad to pretend she was fine.

“It’s not that bad”. Futaba realised how silly that sounded, so she tried to clarify. “I know, it’s not there yet, but it will get worse. But I can handle this. I won’t let myself get to that state where I’m out of it for days. I know I need to rest a bit to avoid that and I know my limit. I won’t hit it. I just need to get through a few things before then. There’s work for school and keeping on top of everything online. Plus, my special activities. You know, as a hacker”. When she said hacker, she whispered that word in an effort to be secretive. “Still doing my best to change the world. I do need to put a bit of time into getting on top of the latest techniques. I’ve had less time for that. But I do need to be at my best to really fight online. On a related note, I’ve been also helping an online petition for a fresh release of the titanium Featherman figure set. It’s really sad that those are so hard to get. Oh, there’s also keeping in touch with my new school friends. But I can mix that in with everything else. I also still have plenty of places in Tokyo that I want to explore and Joker’s around. Maybe he’ll help me a bit”.

Futaba stopped herself from saying more. “I’m rambling. Sorry. But, as you see, it’s just a few things. Nothing to worry about. I’ll be okay”.

She then noticed that Haru had a stunned look on her face. After a moment of silence, Haru exclaimed “That’s actually a lot. You’re pushing yourself far too hard”.

Futaba smiled wearily. “Maybe. But it’s not that much. I mean, you have to deal with everything I have to, plus the Okumura Corporation and you’re even handling your plan to set up a coffee shop”.

“Yes, I did have to deal with suddenly having to make decisions for the future of a multinational corporation at a young age”. Haru glanced down at the table sadly, likely thinking of her father’s death.

_Oh crap, I just prompted her to think about that. Why the hell did I do that? Shit, this is bad._

Haru didn’t seem to notice Futaba’s freakout over that, fortunately. Instead, she looked directly at Futaba again, with resolve in her voice as she spoke. “As a result, I can spot the signs of someone under a lot of stress. I know what it’s like to be in a place where there’s so much stress, but you don’t want to trouble others. I felt like that after my father died. It was horrible and I don’t want anyone to go through that”. 

She reached forward and embraced one of Futaba’s hands with one of her own. “Maybe I technically have more to do by some standards. But I don’t think that matters that much. We all have different challenges in our lives, right? I feel that you are dealing a lot, though in different areas to me and in some I’ll never understand”. Haru’s face turned red as she said “I might need you to explain some of the automation companies employ to me one day. Actually, I think you might need to explain some of the automated systems in my phone one day. There are too many times where I feel like I don’t know how to do something I need to with it”. 

Haru let out a light laugh, her cheeks slightly red as she made that admission. “Anyway, the key thing is to be willing to let others help you. There’s so much more that you can do with the aid of others over struggling on your own. It is something that increases your potential and opens doors to some really wonderful possibilities”. 

“Yes, I know. I’ve told myself that a number of times”. Futaba let out an annoyed sigh. “But I guess I felt that I didn’t need to at this point, that I shouldn’t need to so much”.

Haru frowned, clearly disagreeing with the idea the instant she heard it. Futaba smiled. She knew she was being silly, though that truth came with some self-aware bitterness. “Yeah, I know that it’s wrong, even if it feels true. But even Inari wouldn’t have his head so far in the clouds to think something that absurd”.

“It’s not absurd. I’ve thought that same thing myself. But it’s still wrong. Needing help isn’t something to grow past, something that you should stop asking from others at some point. It’s something we all need through our lives. Being there at those times to help is just what friends do. It’s what a girlfriend does”. Haru smiled. “So, just tell me what bothering you and what you need. I might not have the power of my persona for this, but I still have the heart of a Phantom Thief. I am still Noir and I will lend you my power, or at least my ear”. 

“I might not have a nickname or ever have been a superhero, but I’m also here”. Hearing Sojiro speak up, they both turned to face him. “Futaba, I’ve made being your parent my responsibility for a while and nothing is going to make me give it up. I’m going to keep at it for as long as I’m alive. I’ve been told I’m considered a very annoyingly stubborn guy and I have no issue with living up to that, especially when it comes to looking after you. So, you might as well just keep telling me what you need. It’ll save a lot of time”.

Haru nodded. “You have the two of us here right now and I’m sure we’ll both be happier if we know that you’ll not hide problems away from us. We’re both ready to listen to you now. Right, Sojiro?

Sojiro seemed to be a bit shocked by Haru taking charge. But he then grinned. “Yeah. Give me a moment first”. After quickly checking over the cafe’s kitchen, he walked over and sat with them. “Right, I’m ready”. 

Futaba nodded, with a smile on her face and with a burning joyful warmth in her heart. “Thanks”.

She started to talk about, well, everything. There was a lot to talk about, a lot more than she thought, and it was hard to focus on just one topic when there seemed to more and more that needed to be said. Haru and Sojiro both listened carefully, apart from a few moments where Sojiro needed to tend to some food he was cooking. He always quickly dealt with it and returned to listening. After a while, what was Futaba rambling and doing her best to get everything off her chest turned to a conversation between the three of them as Haru and Sojiro started coming up with ways to help Futaba or ideas for her to try out. They both had plenty to say and Haru promised she’d help Futaba with asking the other phantom thieves for some help. Haru even helped Futaba with sending some messages. It was all very helpful. As the hours passed, Futaba felt her worries lighten more and more. As Haru and Sojiro continued to give her advice and assurance and some of their friends responded to her text messages, promising to help her, Futaba felt like she was incredibly fortunate to know so many wonderful people.


	2. Chapter 2

Futaba let out a deep breath. She had an important mission to accomplish. So, after psyching herself up for a moment and definitely not several minutes, she exited her room and made to leave their home while cunningly hiding something. _This is going to be a surprise and no one should see this until I get it to my target._

“What’s with the flowers?".

That comment came from Sojiro, who was looking at what she was holding behind her back with suspicion. This wasn’t good.

_He might tell Haru about this through a message. Then my mission will be foiled._

Futaba cooly decided upon a response to this. That was to dart out of the house while saying "Got to go meet a friend. Bye. See you later".

This was something she totally did in a cool and collected way and not in a speedy panicked state that probably amused Sojiro. _But I'll avoid talking about it with him. Because... it was just that cool. Yeah._

She then went to meet up with her target, her girlfriend, Haru. Getting to her destination was a nerve wracking experience, with people giving her odd glances as she made her way to where Haru was surely waiting for her. She was trying to be sneaky and speedy, but she seemed to be failing at the sneaky part badly. _I shouldn’t be failing like this. But it’s still okay. I just need a bit of luck with Haru”._

Unfortunately, when she finally reached Haru, her sneakiness failed immediately with her too. For some reason, she immediately started glancing at behind Futaba's back.

"Why are you holding a conspicuously large bunch of flowers behind your back, Futaba?".

"No I'm not! There’s nothing behind my back".

“They’re very visible, Futaba. Did you really carry a bundle of flowers that big all the way from your home?”.

Dammit. Yes, Futaba had bought these as a Valentine's gift for her flower loving girlfriend. Actually, she'd bought part of this, a normal bunch of flowers. Then she kept getting more flowers to add to the bunch, thinking that Haru deserved more or that this other flower was also just right for Haru and needed to be part of the bunch. Before she knew it, she'd turned a normal sized bunch of flowers into something ridiculous. But she'd tried to assure herself that she could still hide it behind her back as planned.

_Yeah, that was stupid._

There’s only one thing to do now.

“They’re for you”

After saying that, she thrust the large bunch of flowers into Haru’s hands and waited to see how Haru responded. For that moment, Futaba felt like all her blood was rushing into her head, like it might start melting even. _This love thing has to be the worst status effect ever._

Fortunately, Haru just giggled nicely and said “This is so generous of you. But you’re the only flower I need during Valentine’s, Sakura-san”.

It took Futaba a long moment to process why Haru had suddenly switched to addressing her that way. Her initial reaction before that was shock at the sudden distance. Then her mind clicked and she realized that Haru was making a pun using her surname. _Thank god._

Futaba laughed at Haru’s little joke. Haru, who had clearly tensed up in response to Futaba’s confusion, relaxed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haru".

“Happy Valentine's Day, Futaba. I have a gift for you as well”.

“Woah, really?".

"Yes".

While Haru was very generous and brought that generosity into her love life, part of Futaba hadn’t expected anything. To be precise, part of her had thought she’d not really deserved anything to the point that she’d put the idea out of her mind and focused on what she’d give Haru. Haru took a nicely wrapped up parcel from her purse and handed it to Futaba. "I feel I should warn you in advance that it's nothing special".

Futaba glanced uncertainly at the wrapping. _This looks nice. I shouldn't unwrap it in the middle of the street._

Haru seemed to have guessed her thoughts as she said "You can unwrap it now".

"Huh? Are you sure?".

Haru nodded, so Futaba removed the wrapping to uncover her gift. It turned out to be a box of chocolates.

“It’s low fat, so I think that Sojiro will let you have it”.

Futaba felt her eyes tear up and she couldn't resit the urge to launch herself at Haru, embracing her in a hug.

“Hey now, your diet isn’t that bad, is it?".

“It’s not that”.

Futaba couldn’t hide how this moment had affected her was overwhelmed by her emotional response to her gift. It really wasn’t much, but the idea of even having someone who’d give her a gift on Valentine’s Day was still a very big deal. Then there was the feeling of actually holding that gift. That feeling, of holding this real gift given by her very real girlfriend, was too much for her. This was so good and it made her feel so happy that it felt like her heart was being attacked by a god. Well, again. At the same time, there was a part of her mind that made her feel like maybe her being this happy was wrong, like this was something she shouldn't have.

The effect of this was such that Futaba couldn’t stop herself from crying on Haru’s shoulders. Haru fortunately didn't seem to be confused by this. She returned Futaba’s hug with a gentle embrace. She then said “Futaba, you deserve a nice gift on Valentine’s Day. You know that, right?".

“Uh huh”

“I love you and you deserve that too”

“Yeah. Yeah. I do deserve it".

Haru was the best. She was both so gentle and yet had a strong core to her that Futaba felt she could rely on, depend on and trust in. She was a natural at looking after flowers. Futaba grinned to herself. _Maybe it’s not bad if Haru keeps tending to this Sakura_. Futaba then winced slightly at her own head pun. _That was awful. I should come up with better material._

“I do have a reservation, Futaba. As much as I love Sojiro’s food and coffee, I would like to take us somewhere else for today. I hope that he’ll forgive this betrayal”.

Haru let out a cute laugh at her own comment and Futaba joined her. Well, in laughing. She didn’t know if her laugh was cute. She did hope that Haru thought it was.

“I’m sure he will, as long as I eat properly”.

“He doesn’t need to worry then. I’ll always be doing my best to care for you, Futuba”.

“Awww”.

Haru blushed. Futuba then said “But could you lie to him about what I ate just this once?”.

“Futaba, as much as I love you, risking Sojiro’s wrath is too much of a peril for even a Phantom Thief”.


End file.
